Survivor: Indonesia
| viewership = | cast = | intro = | previous = | next = TBA }} , also known as Survivor: Indonesia - Democrats v. Republicans v. Independents is the first season of Miles' Survivor. Twists *'Tribe Divisions Based Off of Political Beliefs:' The 18 castaways will be divided based off of their political beliefs, consists of the republicans, consists of the independents, and consists of the democrats. *'Legacy Advantage:' During the marooning, a Legacy Advantage was hidden, and allowed its user to gain immunity during the Final 6 tribal council. In the event that the holder is voted out beforehand, they must give it to a player left in the game. *'Extra Vote:' A castaway would get the right to vote twice at the same Tribal Council. Castaways Episode Guide } | | | | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 |- | 10 | align="left"|"Time to Turn the Tables" | align="left"|October 2017 | | | | | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 28 |- | 11 | align="left"|"Concentration is Key" | align="left"|October 2017 | | | | | 11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 |- | 12 | align="left"|"Pushed to the Test" | align="left"|October 2017 | | | | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32 |- | 13 | align="left"|"Mirrors Aren't Reality" | align="left"|October 2017 | | | | | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 35 |- | rowspan="5"|14 | rowspan="5" align="left"|"You've Become Too Soft" | rowspan="5" align="left"|October 2017 | | | | | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37 |- | None | | | | 15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="2" rowspan="3"|Jury Vote | | rowspan="3"| | Second Runner-Up |- | | Runner-Up |- | | Sole Survivor |} Voting History } | align="left"|Arthur | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Billy | — | | | — | — | | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Brian | — | | | — | — | | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Evangeline | — | — | — | — | — | | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Kevin | — | | | — | — | | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Louisa | | — | — | | — | | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Michelle | | — | — | | — | | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Robbie | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Sarah | — | | | — | | — | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Tamara | — | — | — | — | | — | | | | |- | align=left | align="left"|Clover | | — | — | | | — | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Jeff | — | — | — | — | | — | | | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Mitchell | | — | — | | — | | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Meaghan | — | — | — | — | | colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Philip | | — | — | | colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Maria | — | | | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Haylee | — | | colspan="8" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align=left | align="left"|Geoff | | colspan="9" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | colspan="20" align="left"|'Notes:' The Bandung tribe deliberately forfeited the Immunity Challenge and right after, they verbally voted Haylee out of the game because of her wishes. Sarah played a Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore 4 votes cast against her was negated. Tribal Council resulted in a tie. Per the rules, a second vote was held where the castaways involved in the tie would not vote and the remaining castaways could only vote for those involved in the tie. Robbie played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Sarah, therefore 7 votes cast against her was negated. |} Confessional Count Trivia *Thank you so much to the amazing Tanglefrost for creating Arthur, Evangeline, Louisa, Robbie, and Tamara!